


Charlie Swan: Vampire Hunter

by AnaBolyn



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Background canon pairings, Because of course he is, Carlisle is dragged into this, Charlie Swan drops the idiot ball, Charlie Swan will have no victim blaming under his roof, Good dad Charlie, Graphic Description of Corpses, Graphic Violence, Please drink responsibly, Violence, Waylon Forge may he rest in peace, and he's all out of bubblegum, being stupid teenagers, but nobody's fucking, he's here to kick ass and chew bubblegum, in which my friends learn the true extent of my obsession with true crime and attention to detail, minor depictions of drinking, prepare to remember things and cringe, the most brief depiction of self harm and I promise there's only one and it's easily skippable, the teenagers are around, we're using 2008 technology here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaBolyn/pseuds/AnaBolyn
Summary: The events in Phoenix make no sense. Not to Charlie at least. But an overheard conversation makes the pieces fall into place, and now he can't wait for the Cullens to get out of Forks. Until a murder investigation makes no sense and Charlie has only one man to turn to: Carlisle Cullen. After all, he will do whatever it takes to protect his baby girl, even if it means he has to become the baddest vampire hunter in Washington.
Kudos: 4





	Charlie Swan: Vampire Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> CW: SELF HARM TYPE ACTION IN CH 1. TO SKIP, STOP READING AT "...and his pistol is no longer at his hip. Carlisle has it in his hands, looking over the weapon with slight curiosity. " AND RESUME AT "They fire differently too.”
> 
> It's a Twilight Fic, because Twilight needs swearing, alcohol, and Charlie becoming the vampire hunter you knew he'd become if he had half a chance.

In all of his years of being a police chief, Charlie Swan had never encountered anything like this. But if he had learned anything in all his years of being a police chief, it was that there was too much weird shit. His daughter winds up in a burning building in Phoenix and somehow the Cullens are there? Why was she even _in_ Phoenix to begin with, her friends there might as well not exist and Renee’s off doing who knows what with Phil in Florida. Bella had been absent from school for days, no trace until a ping off her cell phone in Phoenix. Phoenix PD was kind enough to grant a worried cop dad access to the files they do have, but none of it makes any sense. 

“Swan?” says a concerned looking desk clerk. 

“Hm?”

“Your time’s up. You need to go.” 

“Five more minutes?” 

“Mr. Swan, I’ve given you five more minutes for the last hour and a half. You need to go,” she insists, “There’s nothing new, you had to have read all of these documents at least twice. Nobody’s had a break in the case.” 

“It can’t just go cold, it’s…”

“Weird, yes. But you know it’s the weird ones that go cold. Just because it centers around your daughter, who is still alive and in the hospital might I add, doesn’t mean it is a guaranteed solve.”

“But there’s…” he sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “I have to do something.” 

“Charlie, your daughter needs you. There’s nothing more you can do for her here.” 

Chief Swan stands and leaves. 

Bella was discharged from the hospital that evening, still adamant she wound up with all these injuries from just falling. And the building just… caught fire. Sure it did. The nurses and doctors can’t tell him much more than that. A very concerned nurse advises him to keep an eye on Edward, and he assures her that Edward will be the first thing to go. The trip back to Forks is quiet and uneventful, surprisingly enough. Bella was absorbed in a book, and Charlie had a lot to think about. By the time they get through the front door of their modest home, both are exhausted and ready for the week to end. 

“Bella we need to talk.” 

“You had an entire plane ride to do that.” 

“This isn’t an airplane discussion, this is a home discussion, now sit.” he points to the couch. 

“Do we have to-” 

“Yes we absolutely have to, Bells.” he crosses his arms over his chest, and Bella flops down on the couch unceremoniously, duffle bag falling by her feet. 

“Why were you in Phoenix?” 

“Well Mom and Phil…” 

“They didn’t even know you were there, but we can revisit that. What happened in the ballet studio?” 

“I fell.” 

“Before or after the fire?” 

“...” Bella looks down and bites her lip. “During?” 

“And why were you in the ballet studio? You didn’t even like dance.” 

“...” 

“How did the Cullens get there, and how did they get there so fast? I found out as soon as I got wind of the ping off your phone, and I thought I got there pretty fast, and I find Dr. Cullen in the hospital?” 

“...” 

“None of this makes sense, and you need to start talking. Now.” 

“I mean, I don’t know what to say.” 

“You can start with the truth.” 

“You won’t believe me.” 

“Fine, stay here.” he heads up the stairs. 

“Where are you going?” she squeaks. 

“To get some answers.” 

“No, Dad!” Bella clumsily follows after the uninjured police chief on a mission. “I can explain, I promise.” 

“You don’t want to, you very clearly don’t want to.” 

“I was running away!” she blurts out. Charlie freezes. 

“From what?” 

“Forks is boring, and I don’t like the cold. There’s nothing to do here but plan your next trip to Port Angeles and get wasted.” 

“You never told me any of this.” 

“You’re never around for me to tell you anything. It’s work, or Billy, or fishing, or fishing with Billy. Sometimes it’s sports.” 

“...” it’s Charlie’s turn to be quiet as Bella’s words hit him. He wonders if this is what deer feel like when they’ve been shot. He wordlessly goes into the kitchen, a beer might understand his pain. 

\--

“I felt bad lying to him like that, but what was I supposed to say, I was running away from vampires?” says Bella, muffled by the door. 

Charlie didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but sometimes you just hear things. It’s an old house, and sound carries. 

“You did the right thing, it’s safer that he doesn’t know.” that’s Edward, no doubt about it. 

Charlie was downstairs all day, he did not hear or see any doors open, how is Edward Cullen in his house? Charlie very quietly goes to get his shotgun, this boy needs to leave, whether it’s in a body bag or of his own free will is up to the boy. His daughter is vulnerable enough, as well as grounded. 

“Get out of my house, Edward.” Charlie bellows, all but kicking the door down. Bella’s eyes go huge as she pushes herself as far into the corner as possible. 

“Chief Swan, I can explain.” 

“Can you though?” he racks the shotgun. “Can you explain why you were in Arizona, and why you were at the ballet studio, and why my daughter went missing for three days?” 

“There’s things going on that you don’t understand.” 

“Oh no I understand enough,” he points to the doorway, “you’re coming with me.” 

“Dad please-” Bella pleads. 

“That’s for both of you. I’m taking him home, I need to have a word with Dr. Cullen anyway. And you can’t be left alone. So, come on.” 

Charlie brings out the squad car for this one. He feels safer with Edward behind the cage, and it’s not like Bella’s never been in the front seat of it anyway. The two waste a bit of breath trying to convince Charlie not to do this, but they figure out it’s not going to work after a while and give up long before Charlie pulls into the Cullens’ driveway. He drags Edward out of the car, and up the stairs before ringing the doorbell. 

“Charlie, what brings you here?” Carlisle answers the door, his normally endearing smile on his face. His gold eyes dart around the three of them, Edward looking sheepish, Bella talking at five million miles a minute, and Charlie whose shotgun is seemingly attached at this point. 

“Found this one in my daughter’s bedroom.” 

“Dad, it’s not what it looks like.” Bella pipes up behind him. 

“Why is he filling my daughter’s head with nonsense about vampires?” he accuses. Carlisle takes a deep breath. 

“Why don’t you three come inside so we can talk. And can you leave the guns in your car?” 

“The guns stay.” Charlie grunts and shoves Edward through the doorway. 

Charlie hears Esme greeting Bella warmly somewhere behind him while they head to a large study. He’s pretty sure he heard something about coffee in there. Coffee’s good, he’s sure as hell going to need it. 

“I’m sure you have questions Charlie, where do you want to start?” Carlisle says while closing the door to the office behind him. 

“Why was your son in my daughter’s bedroom?” 

“Charlie, I wasn’t-” Edward protests

“You’ll call me Chief Swan.” 

“Chief Swan I wasn’t uh, we weren’t-”

“She’s injured! Recently injured! You couldn’t even be bothered to wait for her to heal? Was it you that dragged her down to Phoenix? Why was Bella talking about running away from vampires? What is your game, kid?” Charlie backs Edward into a heavy leather chair. 

“There isn’t a game, I swear.” 

“It sounds a whole hell of a lot like a game.” Charlie’s face reddens in anger as his voice raises. 

“Charlie, there are things going on that you don’t know.” Carlisle pacifies. 

“I know that, and I want answers. You all are somehow behind my daughter almost dying in Arizona.” 

“Cha- Chief Swan I want nothing but the best for Bella, she is the light of-” 

“Save it, kid,” he barks at Edward. 

“Edward I think it’d be best if you stayed quiet. Now, Charlie what are your questions, I promise I’ll answer them to the best of my ability.” 

“Why was your family in Arizona with my daughter? Does she really hate me and Forks?” 

“No, not at all. Bella had a stalker. She didn’t want to worry you, so she came to me. We have considerable resources at our disposal, and she was worried for your safety if she was still here.” 

“I’m the Chief of Police. I have resources at my disposal too. I would do anything for her.” 

“He might have been a bit out of your capabilities.” 

“I would do anything for her. I could file the reports myself, speed up the process with the courts.” 

“You know better than anyone else that to some a restraining order is just a piece of paper.” 

“And this is just a lump of wood that fires lead. Lots of lead. Oddly enough, death certificates are also made of paper,” he holds up the shotgun. “And I still feel like you’re lying to me. Where is this stalker now?” 

“He died in the fire.” Carlisle says plainly. 

“There were no bodies found in the fire, I saw the reports.” 

“You…” 

“I guess they felt bad for me. I read everything, several times over,” Charlie lowers the shotgun. “What really happened? Is my daughter still in danger.” 

“Edward, go help Esme with Jasper.” 

“He stays.” Charlie blocks Edward in the chair with his arm. 

“This is a one on one conversation, Edward can’t help. Please let him leave.” Carlisle asks almost too calmly. There’s a tense moment before Charlie steps away and Edward scurries out the door. Carlisle sits on his large oak desk, its golden stain blending the old looking piece in with the rest of his modern house. 

“Charlie, before I say anything else I need you to know that we’re on your side, and we’re on Bella’s side. Even if you hate all of us after this nothing will change that. We love this community, the people in it, and would never do anything to harm them.” Charlie shifts uncomfortably as the doctor pleads with him. 

“I swear to God above, if you and your… your _family_ did anything to hurt Bells-”

“We would never. Charlie, we’ve taken an oath of peace and nonviolence. I myself have taken the Hippocratic Oath multiple times.”

“So why are you letting your batshit crazy son fill my daughter’s head full of stories about vampires?” 

“Charlie, even among our own kind, we are unusual. My family, we only feed on animal blood. I have not fed from humans in over a century. We may be vampires, but we are on your side.” 

“Nice job, I’m sure the Forks Community Theater would appreciate an actor of your calibre. Now why don’t you tell me what’s really going on?” Charlie huffs. Carlisle only sighs. 

“I know it’s a lot to take in, but I do mean it we truly mean you, Bella, Forks at large, everyone, we mean you no harm.” 

“Alright I am ready to wake up now because clearly the lack of sleep has done something to me.” Charlie’s ready to go but before he can even blink, he feels a cold rush of air around him, and his pistol is no longer at his hip. Carlisle has it in his hands, looking over the weapon with slight curiosity. 

“My they are different from the last time I held something like this.” he says, pulling back the slide. Charlie watches in horror as the doctor brings the gun up towards his head and pulls the trigger. 

As the Chief of Police, Charlie Swan is intimately familiar with what he should be seeing. Viscera. Pieces of skull and brain tissue. Lots and lots of blood. There will be an investigation. The spent casing would be collected from the golden pine floors, Francis over in the ballistics lab will be called in. Carliste’s fingers would be swabbed for gunpowder. He’s unsure of if he’d be held liable for the doctor’s suicide, but he does know it will haunt him for the rest of his life. 

Unless it doesn’t. 

“They fire differently too.” Carliste Cullen holds the pistol, now short one bullet, with an air of curiosity before handing it back to the gobsmacked chief of police. A small, blackened hole on the side of his head leaks a silvery fluid that the doctor casually wipes up with a handkerchief. Charlie stands in stunned silence. He can faintly hear doors opening and closing past the ringing in his ears. There's a little commotion. Somebody's calling his name. 

“Dad?” Bella’s voice snaps him back to reality. 

“Bells!” he jumps in alarm, instinctively shielding his daughter. 

“Esme was just asking how you want your coffee?” 

“One cream two sugar.” he says, sinking down into the armchair. Esme fusses over the hole in the side of her husband’s head, and while he’s sure words are being said he doesn’t understand any of them. 

Vampires. They’re really vampires. He can hardly believe it, and probably wouldn’t have had Carlsite not done exactly what he just did. The entire Cullen clan hangs around in the doorway, and he starts trying to piece together rumors he’d heard over the years and the few facts he knew about the strange family. The strange hours and weird absences. The nonsensical age gaps between family members. How they’re all just… paired up. Jasper’s twitchy behavior people once attributed to Adderall. Emmet not playing football despite looking like your typical All-American linebacker. The fact nobody ever saw them eat or at the grocery store even. Even now he still has more questions than answers. 

“Actually, Esme do you have any whiskey?” 

“No-”

“Yes.” blurts out Emmet. Rosalie thumps him in the chest and the two mutter something between the two of them. 

“Well I guess the answer’s yes and you and I are going to have a talk, Emmet McCarthy!” Esme says sternly. Somebody, Charlie really doesn’t care at this point, puts a shot of whiskey in his hand which he downs gratefully.

“So, you’re vampires.” 

“Yes.” the patriarch nods, gunshot wound hidden from plain sight by the grace of God. 

“And you knew the vampire-”

“Vampires.” Edward interrupts. Carlisle motions for him to shut up, and Edward puts his head back down. 

“... vampires that attacked my daughter?” 

“Not quite, they’re nomads. They just showed up one day. Their leader, James, came after Bella. We did everything we could to slow them down.” Charlie turns away from the doctor to look at the little pixie that had become a staple around his home. She cheerfully waves, whiskey bottle in hand. 

“You knew? And you didn’t tell me? You didn’t stop them? You _let_ them get to my baby girl?” Charlie leaps up from the chair, knocking the coffee mug over in his haste to get to Carliste Cullen. Impulsively, he wraps his hands around the vampire’s neck. 

“We’re not a violent coven, Charlie. We don’t just kill without need.”

“Oh I think there was a really good reason to kill them. You said you only killed one? What about the rest of them.” 

“Well, they’re nomadic. Nomadic groups, especially ones like that, tend to tear themselves apart without a central leader. The closest they had to that is gone, they’ll probably never come around here again. With my family leaving town in the next few months they won’t have a reason to be back.” 

“You’re leaving?” Bella says heartbroken from the armchair. Tears well in his baby girl’s eyes. 

“Bella I planned on telling you, but it was never the right time, and- wait, come back!” Edward chases after her as she flees the room in tears. 

“He’ll still be able to take her to prom, we just… won't be back in the fall. We don’t age, people are catching on.” Esme places a hand on Charlie’s shoulder. Carlisle, for all it’s worth, is pretty calm. 

“Fine. You get the fuck out of town. And you stay away from my family and I.” Charlie pushes the other man back into his desk, and goes to get his daughter. 

\--

The ride home is tense, the dead silence cut by Bella’s occasional sniffles and cries. He feels they should be talking, but there's nothing to talk about. His daughter would be safe, Freaky vampire Cullens and their weird lifestyle be damned, and that's all that mattered to him. 

"I can't believe he's leaving me." Bella chokes out between sobs that pull all the air from her chest. 

"Aw, Bells it's not your fault." 

"But if I hadn't attracted James none of this would be happening." 

"That sick fuck was the one who made that decision." 

"But my blood-" 

"Doesn't matter, he is or was or whatever it is that happens to those things, decided to do that. You did nothing more than exist, that's not a crime." The statement hangs between them in the now silent car. Bella sniffles again. 

Charlie doesn't try to start another conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> TO RECAP WHAT WAS BLOCKED IN THE CONTENT WARNING: Carlisle realizes Charlie isn't going to believe this whole "we're vampires" thing without concrete proof, so he swipes the service pistol from Charlie's hip and fires a single bullet into his own head. Because Carlisle isn't one to gamble if he doesn't know for certain he will win the pot, he is perfectly fine, unharmed, and will remain around for the rest of the fic. 
> 
> SO HOW WAS THAT? Good old fashioned teenage stupidity, dad anger, and Twilight dramatics. I always felt like Charlie got shafted in mainline canon. I completely understand that no teenage girl wants her dad involved in her dating life, but I felt like he just could have been a bit more. More present, more active, more aware of the world around him. 
> 
> I have a tenative chapter count on this, expect it to change. I have the plot planned out but it's the other stuff that needs help. As always, feel free to come talk to me on Twitter @bolynana and thank you for reading <3


End file.
